Firstborn
Not to be confused with Legend of the Eight Firstborn. “I think I understand why Arceus made the Firstborn kids. To show us that the gods aren’t much different from us. I mean, when you take away the part about them being supremely powerful beings who created the universe, the gods are… basically human…ish.” -Leanne Grayson (src) The Firstborn are childlike all-powerful gods who are considered to be the most powerful beings in the universe. They age no older than 1, so that their young child bodies can hold all their powerful energy. It's said that the Eight original Firstborn are direct descendants of Arceus, God of the Universe. Each Firstborn has its own mortal Guardian, and when all the Guardians bring the Eight main Firstborn together, they can awaken the ultimate power of the universe. Negatar Gnaa wanted to obtain this power and flood the universe in Darkness. Firstborn Celebi Celebi is the Spirit of the Forest, who resides in the Forest of Light. Her first Guardian was Nova of Harnita, and her second Guardian is Arianna Dunfree. Manaphy Manaphy is the son of Kyogre Neptune and Prince of the Sea, who lives in Oceana. His first Guardian was Eva Roberts, who is also his older blood-sister, and his new Guardian is Eva's daughter, Melody Jackson. Jirachi Jirachi is the Star God, and a granter of wishes, who lives in Star Haven of Galaxia. His Guardian is Dimentia Winkiebottom, who ironically, has been using him for her own dark deeds for ages, until she was reformed. Mew Mew is the Ancestral Spirit; in other words, the ancestor of all species, who lives in The Tree of Beginning. His Guardian is Mikaela Corella, and both share the pink psychic aura. Midna Midna is the Twilight Princess; the Firstborn of Shadow, who resided in the Shadow Realm. Her first Guardian was Danika Anderson, and her new Guardian is Dillon York. Azelf Azelf is the Goddess of Willpower, who lives in Lake Valor, and is creator of the Triforce of Power. Her Guardian is Rachel McKenzie. She once held a curse, given by Arceus, where if she was hurt, the assaulter would lose their willpower in 7 days. Mesprit Mesprit is the Goddess of Emotion, who lives in Lake Serenity, and is creator of the Triforce of Courage. Her first Guardian was Sonya Dickson, and her second Guardian is Harvey Harper. She once held a curse, given by Arceus, where if she was touched, the one who touched her would lose all emotion in 3 days. Uxie Uxie is the Goddess of Knowledge, who lives in Lake Acuity, and is creator of the Triforce of Wisdom. Her Guardian is Matthew Garley. She once held a curse, given by Arceus, where if she looked anyone in the eyes with her own eyes, that person would lose all their memories. Meloetta Meloetta is the Spirit of Music, one of the Eight original Firstborn who wasn't required to revive Arceus. Her Guardian is Don Quixote Sugar. Crest Crest is Prince of the Moon, the tenth and newest Firstborn, created by Sunni Chariton's Imagination. Giovanni was the first to notice his existence. His Guardian is Diwata Uno. Diancie Diancie is the Diamond Princess, a secret Firstborn that has been asleep under the Tree of Beginning. She assumed the form of several mortals across history, the most recent being Michelle McKenzie, the younger sister of her Guardian, Anthony McKenzie. Celebi.jpg|Celebi|link=Celebi Manaphy.jpg|Manaphy|link=Manaphy Jirachi.png|Jirachi|link=Jirachi Mew.jpg|Mew|link=Mew Midna.jpg|Midna|link=Midna Azelf Mesprit Uxie.jpg|Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf|link=Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie Meloetta.png|Meloetta|link=Meloetta Crest.jpg|Crest|link=Crest Diancie.png|Diancie|link=Diancie Newborn The Newborn are a series of Firstborn that were hatched after the New Universe was created. Even though the events of the previous universe were still "canon," the Newborn had been integrated in the New World's history. Most of them are currently unnamed. Victini The Victory Spirit, Victini has the power to grant immense luck and power to those he blesses, including semi-sentient Sandbags. Hoopa The Firstborn of History, Hoopa has the power to study and Rewrite history via the Universe Book. Due to this dangerous power, a pact was made between him and Scheherazade. Marshadow The Firstborn of Fear, Marshadow was the spirit of Horror's Hand and the first son of Darkrai I, thus making him Darkrai II's older brother. Ice Newborn A Firstborn with a snowflake chest. Skaios The Firstborn of Freedom, Skaios is a powerful airbender who defies the laws of the gods, causing havoc in the Mortal Realm. He became a Pirate Emperor after attracting several dangerous pirates under his wing. Gourmerry The Firstborn of Foods, Gourmerry was born from an egg that was inside Jasminka, after the latter consumed the Royal Linlin Cake. Kael The Supreme Born, Kael appears to be a king-like Firstborn who watches the universe from a Throne. Unseen Newborn *A small, dot-like Firstborn. *The Matter Newborn. Hoopa.png|Hoopa|link=Hoopa Marshadow.png|Marshadow|link=Marshadow Skaios.jpg|Skaios|link=Skaios Spirit Balls The Spirit Balls are special Pokéballs required to capture the respective Firstborn by their Guardians. If anyone else tries to capture them, they will be forced out of the balls, and the Guardians themselves can only capture them once they have "awakened" their selves. Once the Firstborn are captured by their Guardians, the Firstborn, like any Pokémon, must follow the Guardians' orders, even if the Guardians are under mind-control. Also, the children of the Guardians, or at least the ones next chosen to possess them, can order the Firstborn as well. History After Arceus destroyed the First Dimension, his chosen survivors, the trolls, absorbed his chi and bred 20 different God Eggs, which would become the Firstborn. During the creation of the current universe, 11 of those eggs were absorbed by Arceus and would be born in that universe. First Era The Eight original Firstborn were said to be his direct children, although he creates all of the main gods. The Firstborn were given the greatest concentrations of Arceus's power, which they would use to shape certain areas and elements of the universe, such as Life, Sound, or that which defines mortal beings. When the gods began giving their elements to mortal beings, the Firstborn gave mortals powers as well. One day, Arceus granted his very powers to the very first "Avatar", thereby creating a "Negatar" in the Negaverse. The Negatar rose a rebellion of benders and attacked the gods, imbuing darkness inside Arceus as he spawned an incredible hatred for mortals. When he threatened to destroy the universe, the gods had no choice but to destroy him, for his life-force would still exist inside the Avatar/Negatars, as well as the Firstborn. The gods knew that one day, the Firstborn would be used to revive the fallen god, thereby instituting a prophecy in which certain mortal children would claim the Firstborn as their rightful Guardians. If those Guardians followed the Light Side, they could restore Arceus to good, but if they followed the Dark, the universe was doomed. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, seven of the original Firstborn, plus one that was newly born - Manaphy, were claimed by their Mortal Guardians in the grand Quest for the Eight Firstborn, to save the universe from Negatar Gnaa, who aimed to find them first and awaken Arceus with darkness. The Guardians had the Firstborn extract the Jewels of Light and Darkness from Aang and Lord Gnaa, but Gnaa took control of the resulted jewel and brainwashed the respective element benders into hitting it with dark-imbued attacks. Arceus awakened in darkness, destroying the universe into Scattered Realms, and the Firstborn were separated as well. The heroes scoured the Realms and reclaimed their Firstborn, combining their powers with the Guardians' as they clashed with Arceus for the final time. He was brought back to the light, returning the universe back to normal. After Arceus departed afterward, the Guardians later set their Firstborn free - with the exception of Midna and Celebi, who chose to remain with theirs. In Legend of the Seven Lights, at the same time as the Twenty Keys Quest, the Nextgen Kids took part in a new Firstborn Quest, in which three new Firstborn were discovered: Crest, Meloetta, and Diancie. Some of these Firstborn would empower their Guardians in their battles against the World Leaders. Nine of the Guardians would be transported to the Egg Chambers, taking trials before leaving their Firstborn in said Chambers, where they would sleep for 3 years to become their 2nd Age forms. In Seven Lights: The Last, the 2nd Age Firstborn were awakened by their Guardians, giving them even stronger power as they battled The Thirteen. The Firstborn and the other gods would shrink to enter the Universe Frog, where they would use all their power to create the New Universe, which would ultimately destroy Lord English with the New Big Bang. Unbeknown to anyone else, Majora had infected the unhatched God Eggs with Ganon's Dark Chi (except for the Ice Egg with his own chi). Newborn Era Following the New Universe's birth, all the Firstborn lost their godly power and could no longer empower their Guardians. Just as well, the nine remaining God Eggs hatched, and the "Newborn" became integrated in the history of the New Universe. People Who've Harnessed the Firstborn *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom - used Jirachi for almost 2 million years to keep her young using the Dream Water. After claiming the restored Star Rod, she forced Jirachi to power the Nega-Reactor to open Zathura to destroy the universe. *Davy Jones - absorbed Manaphy's power to gain the Powers of the Sea, granting him incredible waterbending. *Johnny and Plank 2x4 - captured Celebi to power their Florestation Prototype, to give Plank and his minions enhanced power, and also give Johnny a muscular root body. *Lyle T. Rourke - captured Manaphy to power the Hyper Beam Cannon in his S.S. United Nations. *Magolor - after the Jeweled Scepter was revived, used it to control Jirachi and give himself and Marx new and enhanced powers. *Brett Gunkan - captured Mew to extract his DNA and create a Metahuman Antidote, which he would've used to rid the world of metahumans and benders. However, it was only used on Chad and himself in the end. *Bowser Koopa - captured Celebi to power his Nightmare Enhancer, also powered by Fear Energy, to transform his castle into a Nightmare dimension. *King K. Rool - captured Mew to power his Blast-O-Matic, to fire an energy beam of his DNA at Leptys Tower - as Leptys required all animal DNA to work. *Lucinda Talzin - using the Parasite Spell, drained Midna of her power into her wand, giving her enhanced magic so she could turn Yuki Crystal into the Crystal Colossus. *Darth Genious - used Jirachi to power the tub of stolen Dream Water to give Brain his former, child body. *Negatar Gnaa - used the Eight main Firstborn, along with the Jewels of Light and Darkness, to revive Arceus and destroy the universe. *Firstborn Guardians - the Eight Firstborn granted them, along with their friends, incredible power so they may destroy the evil Arceus, saving the universe. *Viridi - by controlling Arianna, forced Celebi to give her enhanced power to take over the Earth and make her Forces of Nature unstoppable. *Ales Mansay - used Mesprit to sap the Emotional Energy from Madotsuki's dreamscape. This would power the Emotion Cannon, which Mansay would use to destroy the Sea of Bubbles. *John-Plank 20x40 - used Mew's energy to restore Acnologia's decaying body. *Yellow Diamond - absorbed the Pink Diamond Ether from inside Diancie in order to become Goddess Emera. **Thanos - following Diamond's defeat, Thanos absorbed all her power, including that which belonged to Diancie. *Madara Uchiha - hypnotized Diwata Uno, who would make Crest follow his orders as his Guardian. Madara used Crest to make a Tsukuyomi. *Affright - Formed a bond with the spirit of Horror's Hand and used its power to command an army of Nightmares, throwing Earth into an eternal night. *Mandy McKenzie - carved up Skaios' body and used his organs to power the five Divine Beasts. *Vaati - fused with Skaios to upgrade his airbending and battle the Free Kingdom rebels. *Specter - used Skaios to upgrade the Revert-O-Matic to fire to other galaxies. *Sherry Linlin - devoured Gourmerry and assumed total control of Sweetopia. Abilities “Humans think they can do whatever they want with God’s creatures. They think they own nature and have the right to abuse it. Especially the Firstborn. Everyone sees them as nothing but sources of power. But the Firstborn are people, too. They’re very happy people that only want to play with others and live in peace. Isn’t the Kids Next Door supposed to be a safe haven for kids like that? How could you ruin that tradition?” - Index talking about Hoopa (src) The Firstborn possess tremendous amounts of chi for their respective element. Their God Chi is stronger than that of the normal gods. The Firstborn are able to grant element bending to mortals. Most of the Firstborn can speak human language, either verbally or with telepathy, but others only repeat their names like any Pokémon. Most of the Firstborn can fly. As gods, they have eternal life and they never age. If they rest in their Egg Chambers for three years, the Firstborn can achieve 2nd Age, where they attain 10-year-old bodies and can utilize new powers. Each Firstborn also has a special power aside from their primary element. The powers include: *Celebi - able to travel through time via the trees. *Manaphy - able to switch peoples' bodies for a short time. He can also switch the health between people. *Jirachi - able to grant wishes. *Mew - possesses the DNA of all animals, and can shapeshift into any creature. *Midna - able to scatter people or objects into shadow particles. *Uxie - able to shrink and enter a person's brain to see their knowledge and memories. Weaknesses The Firstborn follow the same laws as gods in that they cannot harm mortals. Only their Guardians can command them to do so, but even then the Firstborn limit their selves based on the Guardian's strength. The Firstborn's physical bodies are as weak as a human child, and this allows them to be easily captured by villains and used to power themselves or a machine. While a Firstborn can't lose all of its energy, it will grow sick if enough power is drained from it. The Firstborn will take a while to recover, unless it consumes or comes into contact with something healthy for its chi. Stories They Appeared *Fairy Sisters (Celebi and Jirachi) *Before They Were Kings (mentioned) *Monty's Galactic Days (Jirachi) *Mika's New Life (Mew) *Operation: GALACSIA (Jirachi) *Operation: DUTCHMAN (Manaphy) *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (Jirachi) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent (Midna) *Life of Mika (Mew) *First Day (Midna) *Code: XANA (Midna) *Operation: MASKED (Midna) *Viridi's Last Stand (Celebi) *Sector SA (Jirachi, cameo) *Miyuki's Dream (Meloetta (mentioned)) *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! (Victini) *The Horrorverse (Midna and Marshadow) *Sector $ *Pirate Wars Trivia *At the universe's beginning, there actually were just eight Firstborn, as two of the Firstborn - Manaphy and Crest - had yet to exist in the universe. However, Manaphy was one of the Firstborn required to awaken Arceus, and not Meloetta. *The original concept for Eight "Firstborn" Pokémon came from a game Gamewizard used to play with his friend, during which they ventured in a volcano to find the "Firstborn" Jirachi. *The only Firstborn who isn't a Pokémon, save for the moon one, is Midna. **Phione was going to be the 8th Firstborn in Gamewizard's original series, but he ended up replaced by Midna. *All of the First Generation Firstborn Guardians were girls except for Matthew Garley. Site Poll Which Firstborn is your favorite? Celebi Manaphy Jirachi Mew Midna Azelf Mesprit Uxie Meloetta Crest Diancie Category:Gods Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Benders Category:Crossover Characters Category:Firstborn